


【言切】BLAKE BLAKE HEART

by coldsheep



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsheep/pseuds/coldsheep
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Emiya Kiritsugu
Kudos: 8





	【言切】BLAKE BLAKE HEART

BLAKE BLAKE HEART

[0]  
“你……为什么……为何要拒绝圣杯……为何要……拒绝我们！！！啊！！！”卫宫切嗣脸上迸溅着“伊莉雅”的鲜血，收紧了扼住[爱丽]的手。

明明眼中噬满着泪水，脸上的表情却那样冷酷，手指紧紧的扼住眼前[爱人]不停颤抖的脖颈，用颤抖着的声音，不知是在回答[爱丽]的质问，还是在对自己重复着，催眠着自己痛苦到要崩溃的意志，继续他那已经支离破碎的理想的执行。

“和60亿人类、相比……”——【……咒你……卫宫、切嗣……】  
“两个家人”——【[这世间所有的恶]会诅咒你……】  
“……我……”——【痛苦吧……】  
“我……”——【到死都……】  
“会杀死你”——【后悔吧】  
【我绝对……】——“拯救……”  
“世界”——【饶不了你……】

纤细的脖颈终于停止了颤抖，在颈骨清澈的断裂声中，[爱丽]紧紧扣入卫宫切嗣手腕上的双手缓缓脱落，修长的十指从卫宫切嗣的血肉中脱力滑出，深可见骨的血洞中，流出的血液深红近黑，仿佛掺杂着诅咒缓缓划过卫宫切嗣手背的十字架样的圣痕。蓄满眼眶的泪水不知什么时候溢出，在脸上肆虐流淌，但卫宫切嗣却毫无感觉，只惊恐的看着自己手腕上仍旧流出红黑血液的血洞。

[那里……有什么……有什么邪恶的东西，流进去了……]

卫宫切嗣的大脑感受到恐惧与危险而发出信号，可那股势不可挡的邪恶已经顺着血管中奔腾的血液逆流而上，最后终于盘据了全身，无时无刻不伺机摧毁这个强大且脆弱的男人。

[1]  
“当我在那团泥浆里得到肉身的时候，你的身上，也应该也受到了什么不合理之物的约束。”  
“我从那东西身上获得了生命么？”

…………

“你满足了吗？绮礼？”  
“不，还不够，这样还不够……”

言峰绮礼又梦见了那天，他死去的那天，他新生的那天。吉尔伽美什猜的不错，圣杯选择了用最后一丝力量复活他，为了让他能认清自己的本质而慷慨的实现了他那天真又残忍的愿望。但是圣杯的给予不是毫无代价的，他从此受到[此世所有的恶]的约束，经由自己那污泥重新构建的心脏感受得到[此世所有的恶]的强烈愿望，并要为此执行，满足那源源不断的恶意，才能安抚自己因此而无比空虚躁动的渴望。不过，那又如何呢？言峰绮礼心想，他与圣杯里的那家伙如同两位臭味相同的恶党，立于邪恶，漠视神明；通过寻觅痛苦，来成就自己的欢愉。

更何况他也不是毫无所得，为了方便他对[愿望]的执行，[安哥拉·曼纽]亲自赋予了他那邪恶的权杖——对黑泥力量的掌控。

言峰绮礼从床上坐起，看向窗外乌云密布的天空，感受从[安哥拉·纽曼]那里传出的扭曲的仇恨和这世间仅存的另一处存在于世的黑泥——卫宫切嗣的体内。乌云下的夜幕，狂风在树叶间呼啸而过，言峰绮礼的脸上缓缓勾起一抹愉悦的微笑。[真是个合适的夜晚]，言峰这样想着，而后起身穿好了防护教服，走入了教堂外那可怖的黑夜。

空中一道闷雷隆隆响起，暴风雨即将来临。

[2]

卫宫切嗣蜷缩着身体，试图压抑体内诅咒带来的痛苦。他能感受到，[它们]又开始亢奋了。

雷声隆隆，卫宫切嗣那明明已经退化严重的听力，却能“听清”愈见愈近的那脚步声，踏过水泥路，推开院门，一步一步，直到停到自己的屋外。

体内的黑泥已经感觉到近在咫尺的那同样邪恶的气息，迎合着门外[同类]的命令，带着[根源]的意志，暴虐的破坏着卫宫切嗣越发残破不堪的身躯——[它们]盘恒着封锁住每一道魔术回路，渗入他曾经强健的肌肉与骨骼，撕裂他每一个能摧毁的细胞——不断欢欣雀跃地呼唤着门外“同类”的加入。

寒风随着推门的开启吹动卫宫切嗣的浴衣，言峰绮礼走进内室，随手合上门，而后低头看向地上仿佛死去一般无声息的男人。

“怎么，你以为它们、[它]，会因为你这幅模样就放过你吗？卫宫切嗣。”言峰绮礼那如大提琴般低沉又优雅的声音愉悦地对着卫宫切嗣说出嘲讽又刻薄的话语。

卫宫切嗣缓缓睁开那双无生机的眼睛，忍着体内仿若沸腾似的痛苦撑身坐起来，然后像个赌气的小鬼一样反讽道：“不然呢？你还指望着我哭着求你上我吗？向一个死而复生的怪物？”

言峰绮礼像是听到了什么极度荒诞的笑话一样忍不住笑出了声，然后回敬道：“毕竟要不是靠我这个死而复生的怪物补魔，帮你控制体内的诅咒，你这幅破破烂烂的身体早就熬不住了不是吗？”

卫宫切嗣并未答复，只是面色死寂的维持刚刚从软褥中坐起来的样子。言峰绮礼也并未催促，两人默契的保持着诡异的沉默，一时之间只有室外呼啸刮过的风声证明时间的流逝。直到一道光亮如昼的闪电划破天幕，豆大的雨点终于瓢泼而下。仿若什么约定成俗的协约被突然打破，言峰绮礼踏上铺盖在地上的床褥，然后将切嗣压倒在床褥与自己精壮的身躯之间，撕开早已被汗浸湿的浴衣，熟稔的开拓起那处温暖的通道。

切嗣紧紧的皱着眉头，想要尽量忽视从自己那难以启齿的部位传出的感觉，尽管他早就再熟悉不过了——先是手指，修长的，带着些常年使用黑键磨出的茧，透着来自十字架的冰冷，一根接一根，增加着，出入着，粗暴地模仿着一会儿即将发生的淫靡事情。接着，沾满粘液的手指毫无留恋地抽出，那刚得到充分爱抚的部位不顾主人的意愿一张一合地渴求着更为熟悉的，粗大的，坚硬炽热的存在。

“……嗯啊！哈、哈……”随着言峰绮礼毫不留情的没入，切嗣终于忍不住从口中溢出呻吟，消瘦的手臂随着胸腔对空气剧烈的摄入而起伏，覆于布满潮红的面容试图掩盖住自己盛放痛苦却又盛满情色的双眼。

暴雨喧杂，吞并了世间一切声音，包容着一切邪恶的快感与放纵。

[3]

“……哈…哈…啊！…哈…嗯…”卫宫切嗣从未想过，自己的身体有一天居然会和另一个男人如此契合，他们经由世间最邪恶的东西链接成这了般可耻的关系。由身后那颗甚至已经不再跳动的由邪恶再次构架出的心脏，牵扯着一次次纵身欲火之中。

体内因品尝到这寄居着的身体的主人的痛苦而亢奋不已的黑泥要把他脆弱的意识燃成灰烬。身体像是被潮涌推拒拉扯着的舟，随着身后拥抱着自己的名为言峰绮礼的男人的不停顶撞而起伏不断，卫宫切嗣已分不清耳边的喘息声是谁的，只剩身体不断传来的快感越发堆叠。

一道闪电划破天空，照亮了这一室的淫靡。卫宫切嗣的身体突然颤抖了起来，挣扎着想要从身后的桎梏中离开，言峰绮礼停下了动作，看向前方。简洁的房间里除了家具外再无一物，但是言峰绮礼感受到了，是[它]来了。

诅咒所展现的除了没日没夜痛苦折磨所带来的一副日渐衰败的身体，更加无孔不入的侵蚀是随时随地伺机而动的回忆与幻觉——倒在血泊中的舞弥、被火焰吞噬的娜塔莉亚、被丢弃在雪原的伊莉雅……以及切嗣眼前的[爱丽丝菲尔]。

“……啊，爱丽、爱丽……不要！……不要看、我……嗯！啊……”

绮礼在感受到[它]之后，就继续刚才停下的性事，甚至配合着[它]的恶意，将切嗣的双腿对着[它]大大的张开，而后快速的顶弄会让卫宫切嗣失控的那处。钢铁般的臂膀牢牢桎梏住怀中人的挣扎，一边舔舐着切嗣敏感的耳廓，一边嘲笑着：  
［你其实也很享受的不是吗，卫宫切嗣？你面前的人是谁？］

“……爱丽……爱丽……不，不要……求你！求你，爱丽！……别看！……啊、啊……”

【切嗣……你在，做什么呢？】

“爱丽……对不起……对不起……我、……嗯！哈……”

【切嗣……我们的愿望……我的遗愿，你为什么没有完成？为什么没有拯救伊莉雅！】

卫宫切嗣的意识已经深陷痛苦，窗外笼罩着的雨声，自己的喘息，眼前[爱丽]的质问，混在一起，将卫宫切嗣的意识搅成乱麻。卫宫切嗣恍惚间觉得自己的意识与身体已然变成两种毫不兼容的东西，不然为何明明痛苦的想要死去，痛苦的已泪流满面，身体却在如此邪恶的快感中越发沉溺，前端不需触碰已经不停流淌出透明的黏液，层层叠叠的快感快要冲破身体的禁锢，妄图连同意识一起拉拽着坠入邪恶馈赠的深渊。

不知不觉间，切嗣抬头看到[爱丽]已经走到自己的面前，像一出滑稽拙劣的模仿剧，[爱丽]像那日在圣杯中的他一样，狠狠地掐住了切嗣的脖子，愤怒狰狞地尖叫质问：  
【卫宫切嗣！卫宫切嗣！！你为何要背叛！为何要背叛我！诅咒你！！卫宫切嗣！！痛苦吧！到死都背负着这份诅咒而痛苦吧！我绝不会饶恕你！卫宫切嗣！！！】

切嗣感觉自己的脖颈上的手越收越紧，呼吸越发困难，在缺氧与混乱中一抹苟延残喘般的认知突然划过——不是爱丽、这不是爱丽，明明……脖子上的手是幻觉才对，可脖颈上这鲜明的疼痛，到底！？

“原谅我……爱丽……”

言峰绮礼正看着自己不断收紧掌心中的脖颈，愉悦地思索是否就这样直接将卫宫切嗣的脖颈掐断，就像当时自己毫不犹豫地掐死了那个爱因兹贝伦家的人偶一样时。他突然听到怀中的人挣扎着说到：  
“言峰…绮礼……动手……杀了……[爱丽]……”

【卫宫切嗣！你……！！】

[爱丽]怨毒的诅咒还没等说完，突然传出言峰绮礼低沉的声音：

[『安哥拉纽曼』，你该回去了，别忘了我们的约定。]

随着言峰绮礼这句话的落下，卫宫切嗣眼前的[爱丽]带着不甘与错愕就这样消失，那幻觉哪怕消散前最后的一丝神色都让切嗣深陷痛苦，那是切嗣无数次坠入噩梦的尽头，那是圣杯中他的妻子被他杀死的模样。

言峰绮礼在『安哥拉纽曼』消散后松开了紧扼住切嗣脖颈的手，在切嗣重获空气的瞬间掐住切嗣那已遍布青紫的大腿根部凶猛用力地做出最后的冲刺，而后和忍不住哭喊出声的切嗣一同达到了灭顶的高潮。

[4]

言峰绮礼的汗水顺着肩胛性感的曲线滑落，肆意地回味着怀中男人最后陷入昏迷前迸发出的痛苦，忍不住认为那简直是最上等的美酒也难以比拟的甘肴。这个曾经身为魔术师杀手的冷酷无情的男人，内里居然如此的柔软脆弱，言峰绮礼忍不住想要笑出声来。想品尝的更多，这个会对幸福和快乐而感到痛苦的男人，他曾经的死敌，简直是圣杯给他的最好的“礼物”。所以，他愿意和[安哥拉·纽曼]达成约定，以帮助[安哥拉纽曼]可以在特殊情况下通过现存于世的黑泥暂时从圣杯中偷渡为条件，换取对黑泥的一部分掌控力，以及从[安哥拉纽曼]的怨恨及诅咒下保住卫宫切嗣的性命。理由当然听上去合情又合理：一个活着的但是永远活在痛苦之中的卫宫切嗣远比一个轻易解脱的罪人更有报复价值不是吗？

言峰绮礼看向身边精神肉体都达到极限后终于由于暂时性的安抚和解脱而陷入昏迷的切嗣，充满餍足与愉悦地笑了起来。

“远远不够呢……卫宫切嗣……没榨取完你能流出的每一滴眼泪，没品尝够你生命中的每一份痛楚，不纠缠住你往后的余生，我这行于世间的邪恶，就永远也不能满足啊……”

《BLAKE BLAKE HEART》歌词节选：  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
你让我如此痴迷满足  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
我纵身欲火腐烂成灰。  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
我要吞噬你所有的棋子/（反抗的手段）  
All your sex and your diamonds  
品尝所有你的甘美与堕落。  
Black black heart why would you offer more  
邪恶之心请赐予我更多  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
你让我如此痴迷满足  
I'm on fire I'm rot  
我纵身欲火腐朽成灰。


End file.
